


Удача экзорциста

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests, Don't copy to another site, Exorcisms, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Religion, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Священник Хакс слишком поторопился исполнить свой долг. Поспешишь — демона насмешишь.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	Удача экзорциста

Он сидел на краю кровати, уставившись в одну точку на стене. Курение не приносило должного успокоения, пепел от сигареты скорбно сыпался на пол, туда, где уже валялось Слово Божие.

Человек в сутане устало вздохнул и потер молодое лицо.

— Жаль, что не получилось, — тягуче сладко, с притворным сожалением раздалось за спиной.

— Ой, заткнись, — огрызнулся священник. 

Его взгляд беспорядочно скользил по обломкам дорогой мебели, покрывающим красноватыми, будто угли, щепками черный пол, создавая ощущение, будто совсем недавно здесь был открыт вход в Преисподнюю. Атмосфера была что надо. 

— Ты просто устал... — с сочувствием, словно у него не профессиональная неудача, а мужской конфуз, утешил священника тот же низкий и грубоватый голос.

Мужчина обернулся и угрожающе посмотрел на наглеца. 

НЕЧТО вольготно разлеглось на своей огромной кровати и выглядело не как после обряда экзорцизма, призванного изгнать любого демона, а будто его только что хорошенько отодрали на этой самой постели. В темных глазах отражались блики от свечей, делая их еще более нечеловеческими.

— В правильном направлении думать начали, преподобный... — мурлыкнула эта морда, прекрасно разгадав направленный на него оценивающий взгляд.

Нет, ну правда, детине на вид под тридцать, выглядит как перезревший инкуб и ведет себя так же.

Хакс зло затянулся. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, была полным пиздецом. 

Этажом ниже ждали хороших вестей, иной вариант попросту не допускался, а потому новоиспеченному священнослужителю стоило выпрыгнуть в окно, но не огорчить сенатора и мать в одном лице.

Был бы он трезвым, сразу бы сообразил, что к чему, но нет — когда в его съемной комнатушке на окраине города ранним утром раздался настойчивый стук, преподобный мучился от жуткого похмелья. Садясь в присланную за ним машину представительского класса, он самозабвенно хаял себя за неудачное решение согрешить с бутылкой сомнительного пойла в единственной забегаловке городка накануне вечером. 

К пущему кошмару пойло подарило ему набор галлюцинаций вроде летающей мебели и горящих алым глаз, и преподобный со злым рвением принялся изгонять непутевого демона.

Ох, будь он и правда в норме, он бы осознал, что Кайло Рен — это не имя демона, захватившего тело невинного агнца Божьего Бена, а чертов псевдоним избалованного единственного сына богатой четы Соло. 

Это было настолько на поверхности, как два пальца... в мудру сложить. 

Хакс запустил свободную руку в шевелюру и сильно потянул за волосы. До чего он докатился!

Мебель и правда летала с легкой подачи хозяина темной комнатки, но только до стены, где с миром и упокоилась. Преподобный машинально поставил на ней крестное знамение.

Как бы странно это ни звучало, сейчас комната нравилась ему гораздо больше, перестав быть перегруженной вычурной мебелью. Стиль хайтек отслеживался лучше в оставшемся целым оборудовании, выдавая наличие определенного вкуса своего владельца. При других обстоятельствах Армитаж обязательно бы прошелся тонкими пальцами по клавишам или струнам, а то и вспомнил учебное время за барабанной установкой, но не сейчас, увы. Вопрос выживания стоял как никогда остро.

— Ты можешь сказать, что ничего не вышло, сказать, что я не одержим. Но все едино — я останусь взаперти и без кредитки, а тебе придется срочно оставить тепленький пост или податься в бега, как неудачнику...

Преподобный вопросительно приподнял бровь. Двухметровый демон явно делал предложение.

— Или мы можем немного покувыркаться в постельке, а потом приведем себя в порядок и выйдем к ним, будто изгнание удалось, — с искушающей интонацией продолжил Кайло Рен. — Я могу напялить скучную рубашку, зализать волосы и покаяться, что все понял и исправился. 

Воображение Хакса живо обрисовало ему все перспективы. Впору было поправлять ширинку, но он не был бы собой, если бы искушался так легко. Поэтому, отогнав непристойные мысли, он выделил суть:  
— И надолго хватит твоего послушания?

— Ммм, дай подумать! Могут понадобиться еще визиты священника, — Кайло привстал на кровати, схватил с тумбочки лампу и, перехватив поудобнее, ловко запустил ею в дверь. И внезапно заорал: — Потому что все знают, насколько я чокнутый, нахуй, блядь!

Хакс проследил за лампой, стараясь не слишком выдавать удивление внезапной сменой поведения собеседника. 

Рен подмигнул Хаксу и выдал:  
— Больше не посмеют подслушивать. И эта уродливая лампа мне никогда не нравилась, хочу прикупить что-то более строгое.

Была в его словах определенная логика, но от Хакса она пока ускользала.

— Сигарета! — произнес демон.

— Что?

Рен не стал утруждаться объяснением, он просто подобрался ближе, пустил ладонь от плеча вниз по руке шокированного Хакса, выхватил остатки сигареты из его пальцев и просто смял. 

Хакс удержал отъезжающую челюсть. Сигарета обжигала, но Рен даже не поморщился. Он отправил смятый бычок в угол комнаты и лег на кровать.

Мужчина покосился на то, как Кайло устраивался поудобнее. Кровать даже не скрипнула под тяжестью мощного тела. Наверняка на такой очень сладко спалось, раз это едва ли не единственный предмет мебели, оставшийся целым в комнате. От мыслей о сне на тело накатила пудовая тяжесть. 

— Что получу я от нашего «сотрудничества»? — справившись с ощущениями, уточнил Хакс. — Если твоя мать раскроет обман, долго мне эту землю не топтать.

— Я займу пост, который она мне приготовила, но насколько я буду ему соответствовать, зависит от твоих стараний.

— Неужели? Мне казалось, такие скачки в поведении требуют другого специалиста.

— Вам показалось. Я притворяюсь помешанным, пока мне выгодно, — с искренней улыбкой заверил Кайло, и его лицо показалось Хаксу совсем юным и очень-очень привлекательным. — Не думал, что священнослужители верят в психологию.

— Без нее наша служба невозможна, мы работаем с людьми, а на них святые писания действуют по-разному. Многие психически неустойчивы, — чопорно объяснил Армитаж, считая психологию своей помощницей.

— Вы-то сами, мистер Хакс, в норме? — спросил Рен и хихикнул. — Явились с важным видом, в порога начали громко зачитывать псалмы, облили пол комнаты водичкой и зажгли сначала ладан, а потом, когда не достигли желаемого, сигарету. Вот это специалист! Я сразу понял, мы поладим.

Рен еще раз хрюкнул в кулак, а Хакс почувствовал, как покрывается красными пятнами от стыда. Он мечтал, чтобы его поразило молнией, прямо сейчас, пожалуйста. То, что он принял за злую демоническую насмешку из-за его попыток изгнания, было ничем иным, как попыткой сдержаться единственного свидетеля — Кайло. Вот кому принадлежал низкий раскатистый смех.

— Когда увидел тебя — наконец понял, чего хочу. Местный чокнутый «сатанист» и священник-алкоголик, нам будет очень весело вместе.

— Ты просто избалованный ребенок! — рявкнул вконец смущенный Хакс.

— Будто это делает меня хуже? — Кайло насмешливо выгнул бровь; ответ на свой вопрос он знал.

Он потянулся, закинув фактурные ручищи за голову, облизнул колечко в губе и пошире раздвинул литые бедра. Преподобный Хакс опустил взгляд ниже привлекательного в своей развратности лица, туда, где мягкий пуловер обнажил крепкий живот. И сглотнул. Босая ступня с черными ноготками уперлась в его бедро, сдвинулась на поясницу, поглаживая. Хакс покосился на нее — при желании владельца она могла впечатать его в стену напротив, просто разогнувшись, но при этом казалась невероятно беззащитной и сексуальной. И где-то в другой вселенной Армитаж Хакс немедленно бы захотел облизать каждый накрашенный черным лаком ноготок.

— Рубашки будет достаточно, волосы не трогай. — Хрипло приказал Хакс.

— Что? — настала очередь Рена удивляться.

— Мне нравятся твои пышные бешеные локоны. Не стоит их зализывать, — ответил Хакс, в то время как его рука с удовольствием коснулась упругих завитков. Вот где было спрятано истинное искушение.

Демон сверкнул глазами цвета виски, а священник подумал, что пора бы похмелиться.

— Ты заставляешь мою душонку трепетать, преподобный.

Хакс обхватил Кайло за лицо и положил большой палец на пухлые губы, грубо сминая их. 

Он задумчиво спросил:  
— Разве у демонов есть душа? — На мгновение нахмурил брови и добавил: — Хотя, беря во внимание некоторые старинные трактаты, где четко говорится о том, что демоны вышли из людей, а некоторые даже из ангелов...

Кайло зачарованно замер, он во все глаза смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Хакс воспользовался этим, чтобы нагнуться и проговорить прямо в самые губы:  
— Ты точно был ангелом, прекраснейшим.

Кайло задрожал от коснувшегося его лица дыхания. Их губы были в миллиметре друг от друга, но не касались. Он подался вперед, но Хакс со смешком удержал его за подбородок. Ох, как хотелось вжать Кайло в матрас лицом, держа одной рукой за бедро, а другой за волосы... Но это могло подождать, сейчас он хотел насладиться видом в полной мере. Кайло был по-настоящему хорош. Хакс запустил ладонь ему под пуловер, легкой щекоткой пройдясь от живота до выпуклой гладкой груди. Кайло тяжело выдохнул. Возбуждаясь таким ярким откликом, Хакс ущипнул его за сосок и едва не спустил от того, насколько тягучим был ответный скулеж. Хакс скинул сутану и навалился сверху.

— Цепочку сними, жжется, — простонал Кайло, притягивая его к себе руками, и закидывая ногу на бедро.  
— Вот же исчадие... — прошипел Хакс, расстегивая или сдирая всю ткань на своем пути.  
— Я пошутил, пощади! — застонал Рен, но было уже поздно, священник уже втянул его в непристойный влажный поцелуй, уж никак не ожидаемый при его сфере деятельности. 

В этот момент Хакс был настолько возбужден, что готов был и душу свою продать, и кара смерти физической и вполне реальной от рук разозленного сенатора его не пугала.

В какой-то момент Хакс потянулся к члену Кайло, но тот крикнул:  
— Нет! Я смогу кончить и так, просто долби меня.

— Ты ужасно испорчен, — дыхание сбивалось, а голос будто ему не принадлежал. 

— Я месяц не трахался и сидел под арестом. Я на грани, — прорычало исчадие, запрокинув назад голову. — Ох, преподобный, вы меня просто убиваете! Аах!

Хакс очень надеялся, что эти громкие звуки хоть немного походят на священный обряд. 

Когда Кайло вздрогнул и все его шикарное тело напряглось до предела, он сам кончил. Его толкнуло из тела к райским вратам, а после кинуло на взмокшего и липкого от собственной спермы Кайло. 

— Ты тоже слышал божественный рог? — сипло спросил Кайло.  
Хакс только кивнул куда-то ему в плечо. Хотелось смеяться, но сил совершенно не было...

В храме было не протолкнуться. Под высокими сводами звучало нежное акапельное пение хористов. Хакс незаметно ухмыльнулся. Два диода, спрятанных за главной иконой, буквально сделали чудо! Количество прихожан прилично выросло, сделав его самым успешным церковным главой за последний век. Кто бы мог подумать, что Кайло окажется толковым советчиком.

Сам виновник смиренно стоял на коленях в первых рядах в ожидании приобщения к Телу Христову. Когда взгляды Кайло и Хакса пересеклись, их обоих словно прострелило огненным предвкушением. Едва удалось держать на себе маску символа суровой благовоспитанности, когда это средоточие порока так прожигало наглым потемневшим от похоти взглядом.  
Кто сказал, что демонов не существует, если вот он, прямо перед ним, живет на земле, как и другие, сотни лет до него?

Преподобный читал свою вызубренную проповедь, только благодаря опыту не вздрогнув, когда Кайло, получив облатку, втянул его большой палец в свой алый влажный рот и облизал. Хакс припечатал его последними словами стиха, произнеся их громче и тягуче, и послал полный обещаний взгляд, обещая чуть позже поставить его так же на колени, но вместо облатки ткнуть в эти пухлые губы головку своего члена. Это будет идеально! Преподобный искренне в это верует.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
